Amnesia
by littleXbetweenEO
Summary: I wish that I could wake up with amnesia And forget about the stupid little things Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you And the memories I never can escape 'Cause I'm not fine at all HUNKAI/SEKAI/GS


**AMNESIA**

**Author :RabbitEXO / littleXbetweenEO**

**Main Cast : OH SEHUN as Boy and KIM JONGIN as girl**

**Pairing : HUNKAI**

**Other Cast : you find that by yourself **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik author. Don't plagiarism. Author sebelumnya**

**mengucapkan terimakasih untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak, gamsahamnida. Don't like it? Please don't bash! Hargailah karya orang lain. WARNING! Long shoot. *DEEP BOW TO READERS* terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^o^. **

** kisah ini terinspirasi dari lagu 5 Second of Summer dengan judul yang sama. **

**Summary : I wish that I could wake up with amnesia. And forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you. And the memories I never can escape. Cause I'm not fine at all. **

**HAPPY READING**

"sebaiknya kita akhiri disini saja, Hun-ah" kata seorang yeoja cantik dengan kulit tan seksinya kepada seorang namja dihadapannya yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status mantan kekasihnya.

"kau mau mengakhiri semuanya dengan cara seperti ini?" tanya Sehun datar, sesungguhnya dia ingin sekali berteriak memanggil nama yeoja yang sekarang berada di hadapannya, memintanya untuk memikirkannya sekali lagi, memikirkan hubungan mereka. ia ingin Jonginnya mengerti.

"aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya, Hun, ini terlalu memyakitkan" kata Jongin lirih.

"kau pikir aku tidak sakit,kau pikir hanya dirimu yang sakit? Kalau kau memang kekasihku, kalau kau memang Jonginku, harusnya kau mengerti" bentak Sehun. Cukup! Dia hanya ingin kembali ke masa dimana hanya ada dia dan Jongin tanpa pertengkaran seperti ini.

"cukup Oh Sehun, aku bukan lagi Jonginmu yang dulu. Aku pergi. Kita berakhir" dan dengan kata itu, Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang sedikitpun tidak mau mengejarnya. Dan juga mulai saat itu, Sehun yakin, hidupnya tidak akan baik-baik saja.

…

**2 Tahun Kemudian **

Sehun masih betah berlama dengan kuas dan catnya. Dia masih asik duduk di pinggiran Sungai Han itu sendirian. Sesungguhnya dia tidak pernah sendiri, dulu. Dulu ada seseorang yang dengan senang hati akan menjadi objek lukisannya, menemaninya melukis hingga sore, membawakannya bekal makan siang saat ia sendiri lupa untuk makan. Ada seseorang yang akan melakukan semuanya untuk Sehun. Dan sekarang, Sehun harus terbiasa dengan perut kosong sampai sore dan harus puas dengan objek yang ada di hadapannya.

Itu bukan Jongin. Itu hanya Sungai Han dan beberapa orang yang lewat. Dan Sehun masih disana, tidak sendiri. Dia membawa seluruh memori menyakitkan itu dalam hatinya. Membiarkan rasa sakit itu menjalar hingga ke jantung hatinya, menganggu otaknya dan pikirannya. Mematikan rasanya.

Kadang Sehun berpikir, salahkah ia mencintai Jongin? Atau salahkan hingga 2 tahun ini ia masih menyimpan semua perasaan itu untuk Jongin?

_"aku mencintaimu Jongin" jata Sehun_

_ "aku juga mencintaimu, Sehunie, happy anniversary 5__th__ years Hunnie, semoga kita bisa menikah suatu saat nanti" jawab Jongin disertai semburat merah dipipinya._

_ "itu pasti sayang, kau mau menikah dimana? Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya" kata Sehun_

"_disini, di Sungai Han. Ini tempat favorit kita dan juga tempat pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku ingin mengabadikan semua memori indah kita disini" jawab Jongin lagi. _

Dan memori itu berputar kembali di kepala Sehun

"jangan terlalu stress, nae namdongsaeng" tiba-tiba sebuah lengan putih kurus itu memeluk leher Sehun dari belakang, itu noona nya, Luhan

"tidak sama sekali, noona. Aku masih ingin melukis disini" jawab Sehun

"aku tahu kau bekerja keras demi pameran lukisanmu bulan depan, tapi kau juga butuh istirahat. Lihat, noona bawakan nasi goreng kimchi, kesukaanmu kan?"

_"sehunie, jangan terlalu stress, kau harus makan. Lihatlah apa yang sudah aku buatkan untukmu? Ini nasi goreng kimchi spesial, untuk orang yang spesial juga" _

Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayangan tentang yeoja itu kembali muncul. Yeoja yang sudah menghancurkan hatinya sedemikian rupa. Tak terasa air matanya kembali meluncur dari matanya.

"kau menangis, Sehunnie?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"ani noona, aku lelah sekali melukis. Mungkin otot mataku lelah, hahaa" Sehun tertawa hambar, dan menurut Luhan, itu menyakitkan. Dia tahu, adiknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"kau butuh istirahat, kau tau. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, chagi." Kata Luhan lagi yang hanya dibalas anggukan dari Sehun.

"noona kesini dengan siapa?" tanya Sehun

"dengan Yifan gege. Dia sedang noona suruh beli ice cream, tiba-tiba saja noona mau makan ice cream" kata Luhan

"apa noona sedang hamil?" tanya Sehun. Noonanya memang sudah menikah dengan seorang namja China keturunan Kanada, Wu Yifan. Dan usia pernikahan mereka sudah 1 tahun.

"hehee… kau sudah tau?" tanya Noonanya

"jeongmalyo? Chukkae noona, ah… aku berasa tua sekali. Sebentar lagi sudah jadi samchon" kata Sehun

"hehee…. Sehun sudah dewasa, eoh" goda noonanya

"YA! Noona, aku memang sudah dewasa, umurku sudah 24 tahun tau!" kata Sehun lagi.

"arraseo, arraseo. Adik kecilku sudah dewasa sekarang" kata Luhan sambil mengacak rambut adiknya sayang.

"YA noona, aishhh"

"chagi, ini ice creamnya" tiba-tiba Yifan sudah datang dengan satu scoop ice cream rasa cokelat ditangannya.

"yippie, Ice cream, gomawo fanfan" jawab Luhan girang.

"hello, babyboy" sapa Yifan pada Sehun

"YA! Gege, aku sudah dewasa tahu" ambek Sehun

"YA! Mana ada orang dewasa mempoutkan bibirnya begitu" kata Yifan yang dibalas cekikikan dari Luhan.

"Sehun, noona mau ke dokter kandungan, tak apa kan kalau noona tinggal?" tanya noonanya

"gwenchana noona. Hei, Yifan ge, jagalah noonaku dengan baik" kata Sehun.

"sudah pasti babyboy. Dan kau, perbanyaklah istirahat! Kudengar dari appa, kau terlalu memforsir dirimu untuk pameran itu" kata Yifan

"ah.. aku memang harus berusaha untuk itu. dan terimakasih sarannya ge." Kata Sehun. Dan Luhan juga Yifan segera meninggalkan Sehun yang kembali melukis di pinggir sungai han itu.

"chagi, aku mau ice cream"

"tapi kau baru saja makan ice cream, chagi"

"pokoknya aku mau ice cream"

"arraseo, arraseo. Tapi…."

Sehun memperhatikan sepasang kekasih dihadapannya yang sedang bertengkar kecil karena ice cream, 'ck, apa-apaan sih mereka' batin Sehun. Sang namja menunjuk bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya dan tiba-tiba sang yeoja mencium bibir sang namja kilat. 'shit!' umpat Sehun.

Sehun tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana ciuman pertamanya dengan Kim Jongin. Manis, dan membuatnya kecanduan dengan bibir semerah buah strawberry itu. dan Sehun juga tidak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana ciuman terkahir mereka, ciuman yang benar-benar menyakitkan.

Sepertinya terlalu lama di Sungai Han membuat Sehun lebih banyak mengingat tentang seseorang yang ingin dilupakannya seumur hidupnya. Sehun mulai membereska peralatan melukisnya dan tiba-tiba seseorang sudah berdiri disamping Sehun.

"biar saya saja, tuan muda" dan dengan itu Sehun berlalu dengan beberapa orang lainya menuju mobilnya. Mereka adalah bodyguard Sehun. Ayah Sehun,Suho sengaja menyewa beberapa Bodyguard untuk Sehun supaya lebih waspada.

"kita akan kemana, tuan muda?" tanya supir pribadinya

"pemakaman. Aku mau melihat eomma" jawab Sehun. Perintah Sehun adalah mutlak. Dan dengan satu perintah itu, mobil BMW keluaran baru itu segera membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju salah satu pemakaman umum.

Sesampainya di pemakaman umum, Sehun berjalan sendiri ke makam ibunya. Membawa bunga mawar putih kesukaan ibunya. Ibunya, Byun Baekhyun sudah lama meninggal, 5 tahun yang lalu karena kanker otak. Dan disaat yang paling menyedihkan bagi Sehun, disana ada Jongin yang menyemangatinya dan membuatnya bangkit kembali.

"eomma, bogoshipoyo" ucap Sehun lirih. "aku sendiri lagi, eomma. Kau tahu kan, kenapa aku selalu sendiri." Ucap Sehun pada ibunya. Padahaal sebelumnya, ada Jongin yang selalu menemaninya ke makam ibunya. Dan sekarang, dia sendiri. Kadang Sehun berpikir, apakah Jongin juga merasakan seperti yang dia rasakan sekarang? merasa kesepian? Atau dia sudah mendapatkan pengganti Sehun sehingga ia tidak merasa kesepian? Tapi mungkinkah Jongin masih merasa kesepian, biarpun sudah ada pengganti Sehun disana? Entahlah, Sehun tidak bisa lagi menebak keadaannya. Tidak saat ini.

"apa aku egois,eomma? Tapi aku mencintainya." Kata Sehun lirih. "ah, bukankah aku sudah berjanji kalau aku tidak akan membahasnya lagi dengan eomma. Tapi eomma, aku benar-benar…, sakit" jawab Sehun lirih.

"aku selalu menulis di setiap lukisanku kalau aku mencintainya, akankah dia menyadarinya eomma? Akankah dia sadar kalau aku masih mencintainya?" tanya Sehun. Lagi, sehun menggeleng. "aku tahu aku lemah, aku memang pengecut" jawab Sehun lagi.

"ah ya, kuharap eomma mau datang ke acara pameran lukisanku. Aku akan melukis eomma. Lihat nanti, ya eomma" kata Sehun lagi seakan berusaha melupakan rasa sakitnya karena Jongin saat ini.

"eomma, aku tidak bisa berjanji kalau ini yang terakhir kalinya aku membahasnya bersama eomma. Tapi eomma, aku akan berusaha mengenyahkan dirinya dari pikiranku" jawab Sehun dan berlalu bersama keempat bodyguardnya dan satu supir pribadinya menuju mansion mewahnya.

Sesampainya Sehun di mansion mewahnya, ia segera menuju kamarnya. Meletakan lukisan yang belum selesai itu disamping meja. Merebahkan dirinya di kasur empuknya. Berharap dengan hanya memejamkan matanya, ia akan melupakan segalanya.

Kadang Sehun mulai berpikir kalau semua yang dilakukan Jongin hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Benar benar sebuah kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin jalinan kisah yang sudah hampir 7 tahun itu berakhir begitu saja? Kemana semua kenangan yang sudah mereka lalui bersama? Dimana semua kata sayang dan janji-janji yang mereka pernah ucapkan bersama?

"if what we had was real, how could you be fine? Cause I'm not fine at all" gumam Sehun. Dan dengan gumaman terakhir Sehun, ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba menyelami alam mimpinya.

_I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_

_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_

_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you_

_When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine? _

'_Cause I'm not fine at all_

Sehun terbangun karena seseorang telah menyingkap tirai jendelanya. Membuat sinar matahari langsung masuk memenuhi retina matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya.

"pagi baby boy" itu ayahnya, Oh Joonmyeon atau Suho

"appa, kapan appa pulang?" tanya Sehun

"semalam. Kau sudah tidur saat appa pulang. Bagaimana persiapan pameranmu? Appa tahu kau bersemangat sekali dengan pameran itu, tapi cobalah beristirahat" saran ayahnya

"semuanya berkata begitu. Kurasa, aku sudah cukup istirahat, appa" jawab Sehun

'karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mengingatkanmu untuk istirahat' ucap Suho dalam hati. Dan ya, kaliaan benar. Suho juga mengetahui dengan pasti bagaimana keadaan putra bungsunya ini. Sehun tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"arraseo, baby boy." Kata Suho kembali mengusak rambut blonde Sehun

"YA! Appa, semuanya memanggilku baby boy, hentikan. Aku malu" jawab Sehun

"hahaa… kau lucu sekali Sehun. Yasudah, nanti para maid akan membawakan sarapanmu. Appa mau berangkat ke kantor dulu ya, ingat pesan appa untuk istirahat, arraseo!" kata Suho.

"umm… appa, kau datang ke acara pameranku, kan?" tanya Sehun

"pasti" jawab appanya mantap.

"gomawo, appa" jawab Sehun tulus. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah anaknya, buah cintanya dengan mendiang Istrinya.

'yeobo, aku ingin Sehun yang dulu' batin Suho sekali lagi.

Setelah Suho keluar dari kamarnya, Sehun membuka handphonenya. Ada notification dari noonanya. Hanya menanyakan kabar. Lalu juga ada dari Tao dan Kyungsoo yang menyemangatinya untuk pamerannya yang akan diadakan 1 bulan lagi. ah.. mereka memang paling mengerti Sehun. Ada juga Lay yang memintanya datang ke acara pembukaan café miliknya.

Kalau bukaan karena Jongin, Sehun pasti datang. Sehun hanya belum siap bertemu lagi dengan Jongin, setelah apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Sehun. Iseng, Sehun membuka gallery photonya. Disana ada banyak sekali foto Jongin yang tidak mampu dihapus oleh Sehun dan dibiarkan berada dalam gallerynya.

Ada foto Jongin sedang tertawa, makan dengan krim cokelat di sekitar bibirnya, saat ia sedang menari, saat Jongin sedang tertidur juga ada. Dan foto terakhir yang dikirim Jongin 2 bulan sebelum mereka berpisah. Itu adalah foto Jongin dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Yuri, Taemin, Minho dan Chanyeol yang sedang berlibur di bali.

Sebenarnya saat itu banyak yang menanyakan dimana Sehun. Karena pada saat itu Sehun tidak bisa ikut menemani Jongin karena suatu alasan. Sehun suka melihat Jongin disini. Kulit tannya yang seksi yang tertutup croptee pendek dengan huruf 'S' besar ditengahnya dan hotpants hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya, memperlihatkan kakinya yang memang indah.

_"hunnie, aku suka baju ini, ini croptee dengan inisial S, namamu. Aku akan memakainya saat kita kencan nanti. Bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sambil memperlihatkan baju warna putih dengan inisial 'S' berwarna pink ditengahnya. _

_ "itu bagus, chagi. Kajja kita membeli yang satu ini" ajak Sehun_

Lagi, sekelebaat bayangan itu muncul dalam benak Sehun, membuat kepalanya sakit bukan main.

Toktoktok…

"masuk"

"tuan muda ini sarapan anda, dan ada yang mau bertemu dengan anda" jawab Maid itu

"siapa?"

"tuan muda Tao, Seokjin dan nona muda Kyungsoo dan Sulli" jawab maid pribadinya itu

"suruh mereka masuk" jawab Sehun

Dan setelah undur diri, datanglah keempat sahabat Sehun itu.

"yo yo yo, tuan muda Oh Sehun, lama tidak bertemu dengamu" kata Tao sambil berhighfive ria bersama dengan Sehun diikuti Seokjin dan Kyungsoo juga Sulli dibelakang mereka.

"aku senang kalian mampir" kata Sehun

"tentu kami mampir, oppa. kata ahjussi kau terlalu stress untuk pameran lukisanmu. Aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya" jawab Kyungsoo, seorang yeoja cantik dengan mata bulatnya yang menggemaskan.

"gomawo, kalian memang yang terbaik." Jawab Sehun

"tentu kami yang terbaik, tuan muda Oh" bangga Seokjin

"jadi, kalian akan datang ke pameran itu kan?" tanya Sehun

"itu sudah pasti. Kami akan datang paling awal dan pulang paling akhir" kali ini Sulli yang menjawab.

"YA! Jangan berlebihan" sentak Tao

"hehee… habisnya aku hanya ingin membuat Sehun oppa kembali bersemangat" jawab Sulli

"memangnya aku terlihat seperti tidak semangat?" tanya Sehun

"mungkin saja, kau akan kembali sakit hati setelah mendengar berita pernikahan Jongin dan.. hhhmmppptttt…" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja membekap mulut Sulli yang memnag terkenal 'ember' itu. dan seketika itu juga, Sehun menegang mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu.

"gwenchana?" tanya Seokjin pada Sehun yang masih belum merespon.

"siapa?" tanya Sehun tiba-tiba

"maksudmu?" kini Tao yang bertanya

"siapa laki-laki itu? yang akan menikah dengan Jongin?" akhirnya Sehun mengatakannya.

"Chanyeol sunbae" jawab Kyungsoo menunduk. Ah, Sehun ingat sekarang. sebelum hubungan mereka berakhir, Jongin dan Chanyeol memang dekat sekali. Apalagi setelah mereka pulang bersama dari liburan di Bali.

"dia juga mengundangmu, Hun-ah" kata Tao hati-hati

"ku harap aku bisa datang" jawab Sehun sekenanya. Tao, Seokjin, Kyungsoo dan Sulli prihatin dengan keadaan Sehun.

"mianhae oppa, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"gwenchana Sulli,ah." Jawab Sehun lagi.

"tapi Jongin…"

"cukup Seokjin Hyung. Aku tidak ingin lagi mendengar namanya" jawab Sehun 'karena aku tidak bisa' batin Sehun

"arraseo. Kurasa kau butuh waktu untuk istirahat. Kuharap kau tidak terlalu lelah. Istirahatlah" kata Tao dan mereka berempat berpamitan untu pulang. Setelah keempat sahabatnya pergi, Sehun hanya bisa memandang nanar pada foto Jongin di handphonenya sekali lagi.

Sekali lagi Sehun berpikir, apakah Jongin sedang berbohong padanya? Kenapa dengan mudahnya ia melupakan jalinan yang sudah dibangun selama 7 tahun! OH GOD! Sehun ingin sekali berteriak sekeras-kerasnya. 7 tahun! 7 tahun! Dan sekarang, mereka sudah berpisah 2 tahun, tapi Sehun belum sama sekali, belum bisa, dan mungkin tidak akan bisa melupakan Kim Jongin.

Sehun merasa dipermainkan. Sehun merasa kalau selama ini jalinan yang mereka jalani tidak pernah terjadi. Tunggu! Bukan, bukan Sehun yang merasa. Tapi mungkin Jongin. Benarkah, Jongin sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya sejak ia mengatakan semuaanya telah berakhir? Sehun menarik nafas dalam sekali lagi. memejamkan matanya sebentar lalu membuka matanya kembali.

"If what we had was real, how could you be fine? Cause I'm not fine at all" gumam Sehun sekali lagi.

_The pictures that you sent me, they're still living in my phone_

_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_

_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_

_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long _

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

Pameran Lukisan Sehun dibuka hari ini. Sungguh ini adalah hari yang sangat ditunggu oleh Sehun. Akhirnya dia bisa memperlihatkan kembali karyanya setelah 2 tahun menghilang dari seni lukis. Sehun sangat bahagia, dia ditemani Luhan, noonanya dan Yifan, kakak iparnya juga ayahnya, Oh Joonmyeon yang sengaja mengambil cuti demi datang ke acara pameran ini.

Tidak ketinggalan Tao, Seokjin, Kyungsoo dan Sulli juga datang ke acara ini. Dan disinilah Sehun yang dibantu Kyungsoo, menjadi guide bagi beberapa orang yang datang berkunjung ke pameran lukis tersebut.

Sudah tidak diragukan lagi, kemampuan Sehun sekalipun sudah 2 tahun tidak kembali ke dunia lukis, tapi lukisannya tetap mengagumkan. Cemerlang seperti sang pelukisnya. Benar-benar menunjukan emosi sang pelukis. Dan gayanya, khas seorang Oh Sehun.

Ini adalah bakat alami yang diturunkan kakeknya padanya. Tak jarang, banyak orang yang membandingkan lukisan Sehun dan kakeknya. Dan hasilnya, mereka memang pelukis yang unik dan berbakat. Indah, seperti lukisannya.

"oppa bahagia?" tanya Kyungsoo yang masih setia menemani Sehun

"ya" jawab Sehun singkat disertai senyum tulusnya.

"oppa, bukankah tema pameranmu hari ini tentang 'Menemukan Kembali Cinta yang Hilang'" tanya Kyungsoo

"ya, itu benar" jawab Sehun

"boleh kutahu alasannya?" tanya Kyungsoo

"kau tau pasti, soo-ah. Aku berusaha melupakannya, tapi aku tidak bisa." Jawab Sehun

"itu karena kau tidak bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain, oppa" jawab Kyungsoo lirih.

"maksudmu?" tanya Sehun lagi

"aku mencintaimu, oppa." jawab Kyungsoo jujur. Dan Sehun kembali shock dengan penyataan dari Kyungsoo barusan.

"tapi aku…"

"bersama, kita sempurna, oppa" jawab Kyungsoo

"Jongin juga pernah bilang hal yang sama, dan pada akhirnya, dia meninggalkanku" jawab Sehun, datar. Sehun sudah muak! Jujur saja, ingin sekali Sehun bisa melupakan Jongin dan selalu berakhir sia-sia. Dan kali ini, setelah Kyungsoo menawarkan cinta yang baru untuknya, mungkin pikiran Sehun sedikit terbuka.

"aku bukan Jongin, oppa. aku berbeda" kata Kyungsoo

"aku akan pikirkan kembali semuanya, Kyungsoo. Aku tahu, kau gadis baik" jawab Sehun dengan senyum tulusnya yang juga dibalas senyuman tulus dari Sehun.

"sehun?" tiba-tiba sebuah suara melunturkan senyuman dari Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Secepat mungkin Sehun berbalik, berusaha menemukan pemilik suara yang sangat dirindukanya ini.

"jjo..jongin?" Sehun mulai terbata

"ah, iya" jawab Jongin tak kalah gugupnya.

"ada perlu apa?" dan Sehun menjadi dingin. Dengan sendirinya, egonya melarangnya memberikan senyum pada mantan kekasih yang masih sangat disayanginya ini.

"ada waktu? Aku mau bicara" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo yang menggerti segera meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Sehun

"apa kabar?" jawab Jongin

"aku tidak perlu basa-basi darimu" jawab Sehun dingin

"aku.. aku hanya ingin minta maaf Hun-ah. Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol karena aku mencintainya saat ini. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang kurasa salah, sehingga aku masih terlalu berat untuk melangkah bersama Chanyeol menuju gerbang pernikahan. Dan kurasa itu karena dirimu. Aku masih merasa bersalah padamu" jawab Jongin.

"aku tidak butuh rasa bersalah, dari seorang yeoja yang hanya bisa berpura-pura" jawab Sehun lagi.

"terserah, Hun. Aku tidak peduli kau terima rasa bersalahku atau tidak. Aku juga tidak peduli kau menerima permintaan maafku atau tidak. Aku hanya merasa terbebani karena Tao, Seokjin dan juga Sulli selalu memojokkanku. Mereka tidak segan mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakitkan untuku. Aku hanya ingin kehidupan pernikahanku kelak menjadi lebih bahagia" jawab Jongin lagi.

"dengar, aku tidak pernah meminta siapapun untuk menghindari dan menjadi musuhmu. Mereka bertindak tanpa sepengetahuanku" jawab Sehun.

"kalau begitu, berhentilah berharap padaku" jawab Jongin

"maksudmu?" tanya Sehun lagi

"kau buat pameran ini, semuanya tentang kita kan? Bisakah kau hapus semua memori menyedihkan ini?" tanya Jongin.

CUKUP! Sehun tidak akan bisa lagi menahan yang satu ini. Ia bangkit dari kursi rodanya, menopang tubuhnya pada tembok disampingnya. Mencoba berdiri walaupun Sehun tahu tak lama lagi, ia pasti terjatuh.

"ENOUGH, KIM JONGIN! I REMEMBER THE DAY YOU TOLD ME YOU'RE LEAVING. I REMEMBER THE MAKE-UP RUNNING DOWN YOUR FACE. AND THE DREAMS YOU LEFT BEHIND, YOU DIDN'T NEED THEM. LIKE EVERY SINGLE WISH WE EVER MADE. I WISH THAT I COULD WAKE UP WITH AMNESIA. AND FORGET ABOUT THE STUPID LITTLE THINGS. LIKE THE WAY IT FELT TO FALL ASLEEP NEXT TO YOU AND THE MEMORIES I NEVER CAN ESCAPE. CAUSE I'M NOT FINE AT ALL" Sehun sudah muak! Dia mengungkapkan semua yang dirasakannya. Bagaimana sakitnya ia ketika hanya dia yang mencoba untuk kembali menghidupka memori indahnya bersama Jongin dan bagaimana hanya dia yang berusaha mempertahankan Jongin bersamanya.

Sehun memang lumpuh. 2 tahun yang lalu, saat ia akan pergi menjemput sang kekasih di bandara selepas pulang dari acara berlibur, ia mengalami kecelakaan hebat. Hal itu menyebabkan dia mengalami koma selama 3 minggu dan saat Sehun tersadar, ia sudah mengalami kelumpuhan akibat putusnya saraf-saraf di kakinya.

Awalnya Jongin ada disana menemani Sehun dihari-hari kelamnya. Membuat Sehun yang awalnya putus semangat menjadi kembali bersemangat untuk sembuh, walaupun kemungkinannya kecil. Setelah banyaknya kegagalan yang dialami oleh Sehun di terapinya dan dokter menyatakan kalau Sehun memang lumpuh total, Jongin meninggalkannya. Meninggalkan Sehun dalam keadaan menyedihkan selama 2 tahu lamanya.

Kalau Sehun tahu akan begini akhirnya, lebih baik Sehun terkena amnesia. Sehingga ia tidak perlu mengingat setiap memori kecilnya bersama Jongin. Bagaimana semua janji Jongin yang dibuangnya tepat dihadapan Sehun saat Jongin mengatakan semuanya sudah berakhir. Sehun yakin kalau Jongin menangis, tapi tangis Sehun jauh lebih menyakitkan ketimbang Jongin.

"Sse.. Sehun?" Jongin sedikit tergagap karena baru saja Sehun membentaknya. Taak lama, Sehun kembali merosot ke lantai, menahan sakit, bukan hanya di kakinya, tapi juga di hatinya. Jongin mencelos melihat sosok Sehun yang sekarang terlihat begitu rapuh.

"kalau aku tahu akan begini, lebih baik aku amnesia saja saat kecelakan itu terjadi. Jadi saat kau menyerah terhadapku, aku tidak akan pernah merasa sesakit ini" kata Sehun

"kumohon, bukan maksudku…"

"if today I woke up with you right beside me, like all of this was just some twisted dream. I'd hold you closer than I ever did before. And you'd never slip away, and you'd never hear me say…"

"aku masih mencintaimu Sehun, sungguh. Maafkan aku" dan Jongin kembali menerjang tubuh rapuh seorang Oh Sehun.

"kau hanya pembohong, Kim Jongin" dan dengan kasar, Sehun melepaskan tangan Jongin yang sedang memeluknya. Tak lama, Kyungsoo datang dengan wajah yang cemas, diikuti Tao, Seokjin, Sulli, Luhan, Yifan dan juga Suho.

"Sehun, gwenchana?" Tao, Seokjin dan yifan membantu Sehun kembali ke kursi rodanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Sulli hanya menatap kosong pada Jongin yang masih menangis.

"aku punya hadiah pernikahan untukmu, Kim Jongin ssi. Kuharap kau menyukainya. Hadiah itu ada dihadapanmu. Aku akan meminta pelayanku membungkuskan lukisan itu untukmu. Berbahagialah karena aku juga akan bahagia bersama seseorang yang mencintaiku kelak." Jawab Sehun lalu memandang Kyungsoo tulus. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada Sehun dan segera mendorong kursi roda Sehun menjauhi Jongin.

Sedangkan Jongin, dia menatap sekali lagi lukisan di hadapannya. Itu adalah lukisan pernikahan di depan Sungai Han. Ada 2 orang disana, namja dan yeoja yang mengenakan pakaian pernikahan, menghadap ke Sungai Han dan berpegangan tangan. Jongin tau, itu adalah impiannya bersama Sehun. Menikah di sungai Han. Dan Jongin sudah menjadi orang jahat yang meninggalkan Sehun hanya karena Jongin malu memiliki kekasih cacat.

Harusnya Jongin lebih malu pada dirinya yang begitu hina. Jongin sadar betul kesalahan yang sudah dibuatnya tidak pantas dimaafkan. Dan sekarang Jongin mengerti, kalau Sehun akan melupakannya seperti orang yang terkena amnesia. Karena Sehun tidak akan pernah lagi mengingat siapa itu Kim Jongin, sedikitpun, TIDAK!

"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia, and forget about the stupid little things. Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you, and the memories I never can escape"

"kalau aku boleh memilih, aku memilih meninggalkan jejakmu selalu di otakku, Kim Jongin. Karena cintaku padamu, tidak akan berakhir. Tapi sekarang, aku harus! Karena aku sudah melupakan janji itu sendiri dan kepada siapa janji itu pernah kubuat"

"karena aku tidak pernah baik-baik saja"

_Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_Cause I'm really not fine at all _

_FIN_

**Annyeonghaseo….**

**Hahaha… gimana, gimana? Nangis gak bacanya? Nggak deh kayaknya ya. Hahaaa…. **

**Aku tau fanfic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Tapi aku harap kalian tetap enjoy bacanya ya, kekekee….. **

**Fanfic ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena di Princess Baekhyun 11, aku nggak bisa buat HUNKAI yang seperti kalian harapkan, yaa walaupun disini juga tidak bisa diharapkan juga sih, hahaa… **

**Dan buat yang tau lagunya ; 5 SECOND OF SUMMER AMNESIA **

**Lagu ini asli sumpah enak banget. Aku buat ff ini karena terinspirasi sama lagunya tapi dengan sedikit penyesuaian yaa… jadi ceritanya versi aku. Hahaa…. **

**Buat terakhir, aku tetep minta dukungannya. Aku harap dukungannya bisa membangun karena aku juga masih berusaha untuk membuat lebih banyak fanfic lagi yang pastinya akan menjadi penghibur hati kalian, hahaa.,… **

**Finally, selamat membaca dan aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi ke depannya. **

**Fighting^^**


End file.
